Badga
Badga is a Honey Badger-like Bossatronian from SandDune. She is known as a hero in her hometown, Alto Alto Village after helping retrieve the Celestial Necklace. Now, she works as a knight who patrols SandDune. In MusicTale, Badga replaces Undyne. Profile Physical Appearance Default Form Badga takes the form of an anthropomorphic Honey Badger about the size of a wolf with reddish-brown fur color and a tall and muscular physique. Silver plate armor covers her chest, stomach, shoulders, forearms, thighs, back, hips, and knees. She also wears a violet waistband with a drape that goes all the way down to her knees in the front. Badga is barefoot, leaving her long, slender, four-pawed feet with sharp claws at the tips exposed. Small tufts of fur stand outward on her face, a set pointing towards her nose acting as human hair. Reddish-brown fur is present on her pointy ears, which is adjacent to a stripe of the same color that goes all the way to her large, black nose. She also has sharp teeth, some of which stick out when her mouth is closed. Young Two and a half years before MusicTale's events, Badga was much shorter and had little muscle. She wears a violet, long-sleeved shirt with a yellow heart in the center and neon green pants. Her hind paws aren't fully developed yet, only having three toes instead of four and being incredibly short and stubby. Badga's tail is long and the same color as most of her body, the top being colored like her facial stripes. Her ears are also larger and rounder and the inner portion is the same shade of brown as the rest of her fur. On the flip-side, her nose is smaller. She is still shown to have sets of sharp teeth. Badga the Undying Upon death, Badga becomes an even more muscular Bossatronian whose body is primarily covered in lavender armor. Most notably, she now dons a spiky, lavender helmet that obscures the majority of her face. Below that helmet is a small portion of her jaw and neck exposed, revealing that her fur has taken a more purple tint and a mouth lined with sharp fangs, one canine on both sides being much longer than the other. Her chest plate contains a fuchsia oval holding a glowing, yellow heart-shaped object in the center. From the sides of and behind neck lies a blanket of white fur extending down to an unknown length, beginning at the spiky ends of the massive chestplate. Her shoulder pads contain three curved spikes at the top, the middle spike being surrounded by a fuchsia ring, as well as a fuchsia oval on the front side. The armor covering her arms is connected by a pointed, shield-like elbow pad that is outlined in fuchsia. Her gloves are too outlined in fuchsia, said outline also forming a four-pointed star at the center. A central, fuchsia armor plate covers a portion of the lavender leg armors. The rest of her body is cut off, leaving the appearance of her lower legs and feet unknown. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Badga is known to be skilled with various weaponry, including a sword, spear, and crossbow, all of which are made of diamond. In the current time, however, she rarely uses the diamond sword, preferring to use the spear instead. The crossbow is used almost exclusively in her Undying form, and she is stated to be able to switch between the two ease during battle. For unknown reasons, Badga is capable a reviving upon her first death. When she enters her second life, she ascends into a much stronger form with a new set of armor, presumably to defend herself from enemies while in a state of danger. In 6l17ch3d, Badga's special power is known as "Fighting Champion". She also wields a diamond-tipped spear with a golden endpoint after retiring. She rarely uses this for combat though, instead using it for fishing. History Background Badga was born in the SandDune and was found by Lily, who took her in. Badga would then take residence in the Alto Alto Village and be trained by JeromeASF and BajanCanadianhttp://musictale-au-music.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightWing22/MusicTale_Info. The Final Reach 1-4 Badga's sole appearance in this series is in the Final Reach 2, in which she, G.E.A.R.Z, Venturian, Jerome, Mitch, and Liliana go on a journey to find out about Sunstar's death, the explosion nearby Alto Alto Village, and the Celestial Necklace. In the only scene featuring her, she is seen with G.E.A.R.Z, where the latter explains their presence, only to be distracted by a squirrel. It is mentioned that they succeed in retrieving the Celestial Necklace offscreen and sneak it past the guards because they mistook it for a decoy, before handing it off to Venturian. Venturiantails Although Badga never appears in any episode, she is mentioned briefly in the description for Season 2, Episode 4, in which it is stated that she is now a legend in her hometown, likely due to her actions in "The Final Reach 2". Unspecified Time Period For unknown reasons, Badga was sealed in a tomb for two months. Post her imprisoning and after Skybringer's return, she begins to develop a desire to see Earth once more, driving her crazy. This culminates into her swearing to kill any human that trespasses SandDune so she can fulfill her desires. She also begins to train with Skybringer. Neutral/Pacifist Route True Pacifist Route Genocide Route 6l17ch3d After the hurricane, Badga is no longer a knight, likely due to the death of Skybringer. She returns to Alto-Alto Village to live her life. Pokemon Citrine and Onyx Badga returns in Citrine and Onyx, having retired from knighthood and now taking the role of a Gym Leader. She is the fifth Leader and specifies in fighting type Pokemon. Her team is currently unknown. Relationships BajanCanadian Alongside JeromeASF, BajanCanadian was a mentor towards Badga long ago, training her to fight. G.E.A.R.Z In "The Final Reach 2", G.E.A.R.Z is sent to help Badga's party search for the cause of Sunstar's death and the explosion that happened five miles from Alto Alto Village. Badga seems confused about G.E.A.R.Z's antics and presence when they initiate their first and only known interaction. JeromeASF During Badga's early days, Jerome acted as a mentor to her alongside BajanCanadian. The two helped her learn to fight. Kitcha Saventhes In one of their quiz questions, G.E.A.R.Z implies that Kitcha has a crush on Badgahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReswJH-94KI&list=PLTTE2ykQou2G78zZqnNXCIwKEDlKoEND8&index=34 "Who does Dr. Kitchys have a crush on? A) Badga B) Skybringer C) The human D) Don't know" . It is unknown if Badga returns his feelings. Liliana Jay Liliana acts a parental substitute for Badga, as they have taken care of the animalistic Bossatronian since she was found as an infant. Until Badga became a knight, the two often stuck together. Yet, they are only considered friends. Skybringer Before the events of the series, Skybringer began to train Badga and eventually made her a knight. Origin Badga originated from a YouTube channel from early 2014 known as LilyTheGamer13, in which she was a main star alongside Liliana. The two would post various videos centering around the multi-platform Sandbox game "Minecraft". However, the channel, in Panda's eyes, was "unsuccessful", and subsequently abandoned in early 2015. Trivia * Badga's younger form originally had eyes that were completely green with black silt pupils and her shirt had no heart on it. The reason why this was changed is unknown, though change in art style is a possible candidate. * Originally, Badga was going to use the modified version of her design from The Final Reach 2, though this was changed in April 2017, with the old design retconned to be a younger version of herself from before MusicTale's events. Gallery 2017-04-09 (6).png|"SQUIRREL!" 2017-04-09 (7).png|Badga in the titlecard for "The Final Reach 2". MT Badga Headshot.jpg|Fanmade headshot of Badga by LightWing22. Badga Sketch Modified foy your Convienience.png|Sketch of Badga's official artwork. NOTE: This is a modified version of the original file made so that the sketch is easier to see. References Category:Bossatronians Category:Article stubs Category:Main Characters